


Don't Toss a Dwarf

by XyanyaVieme



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyanyaVieme/pseuds/XyanyaVieme
Summary: Fafnir returning to the Fountain of Order to rest runs into a group of gods working for Chaos who want to play a game of "Toss the Dwarf" with him.
Kudos: 1





	Don't Toss a Dwarf

It had been a long day of battle and Fafnir was heading down the road towards the Fountain of Order in the southern portions of the battlefield. His battlehammer dragged in the dirt of the road he was on, and he passed the rubble of several defense towers both of his sides and his enemies the gods that had allied themselves with Chaos.

_Ting ting tingle clink_

Fafnir looked at the ground swiftly when he heard that sound, oh he knew the sound very well. GOLD! Gold had dropped on the ground just before him and so he rushed forth and bent over to pick up the piece. He stood and studied it closely with a huge smile upon his face until he heard soft laughter from at least 3 others all surrounding him.

“Ah bluddy ‘ell I walked right into this one didn I?”

Slowly he hefted his hammer and looked around to see the gods Sobek (hissing in glee), Xing Tian (seeming to silently scream), and Mercury surrounding him.

“Mercury? What are ye doing wit this bunch of tossers? I thought ye were with Order.”

“Sorry, Fafnir but my moods are very Mercurial as they say” He laughed softly at his own joke and then still grinning gave Fafnir a little nod. “Besides I hear they wanted a third to play a rousing game of Dwarf Toss.”

A deep growl came from Fafnir’s throat as he hefted his hammer into a useable position. “I suggest ye go back to Order and forget such a silly game boy. After all, no one tosses a dwarf.” At this Fafnir’s eyes, usually, a greedy green seemed to flash the same gold as the piece he surreptitiously pocketed as he readied himself for battle.

Mercury laughed lightly and before Fafnir could move, he found himself in Mercury's grip being spun around and around. Finally, Mercury tossed the dwarf off to the side to slam him into a wall where Fafnir slumped to the ground for a moment. Slowly leaning on his hammer, Fafnir stood back up shaking his head.

“I’m warning ye all...nobody tosses a dwarf and gets away with it!”

At this Sobek gave a croak and rushed forward grabbing Fafnir and tossing him backwards over his head back towards where Xing Tian stood. Fafnir skidded to a halt on his side just feet from the huge axe-wielding god and looked up sighing softly.

“I suppose ye’ll be wishing to toss me too now eh? I’m sorry but I won’t be able to let you get away with that...tis nothing personal but nobody and I do mean nobody can get away with tossing a dwarf!”

Xing Tian let out a scream of laughter and started to spin, catching the dwarfs hammer on the hooked part of his great axe as Fafnir brought the hammer up to block whatever attack was coming. The spinning got faster and faster and Fafnir bravely held onto his hammer spinning with the other god, his legs feeling like they were going to pull off the rest of his short little body before he was thrown one last time to land in a heap. The gold coin that was the start of the trap rolling to the feet of Mercury who bent to pick it up with a smirk.

“What say you short stuff? Up for a round two?”

Fafnir looked up at Mercury and smiled grimly as he saw two forms moving in the shadows and recognized them as his allies Bastet and Awilix. Slowly he stood and bent his head to each side letting his shoulders creak and pop.

“Aye laddie I’m up for another round, but I think this time it may be you who are doing the flying and at the end, I walk away with that nice shiny coin.”

The warriors of Chaos laughed but Fafnir stepped forward and gave a yell which turned into a roar as his body morphed into that of a dragon. Wings ripped from his back and he roared up into the sky letting loose a cloud of poison as his skin turned to green armor-like scales. As the warriors of Chaos stood staring in awe, Bastet lept in between them lashing out with her whips before calling forth her pet panthers to pounce and hold down Mercury while she dealt with Sobek with whip and claw and sent him scurrying. Xing Tian found himself launched into the air as Awilix sent her panther Suku rushing at him from behind. As he was up in the air, Awilix called upon her powers of the moon to pull Xing Tian to her and slam him to the ground just as she commanded the tides with her pull. A quick downward stab with her spear made Xing Tian fade into a mist as death claimed him for the briefest of moments. She knew that he would be back though reborn in the Chaos Fountain.

By this time Bastet was back, having chased Sobek off into the jungles somewhere. All 3 of Bastet's conjured panthers and Awilix’s pet Suku were crouched over Mercury. Awilex squatted down and pet Suku as she looked at Mercury her face grim. “You will have a lot to answer for cousin. Now come with us peacefully or will I have to have Suku eat your feet?”

“I’ll come quietly.” Mercury stood slowly and the panthers surrounded him herding him towards the Grotto of Order where the Fountain of Order was kept within this realm.

Fafnir, still in dragon form came up to Mercury and nosed at his pocket. The Messenger God couldn’t help but laugh as he took out the piece of gold and flipped it up into the air.

“All your's old man.”

Fafnir shifted back to his dwarven shape within the blink of an eye and caught the piece of gold stuffing it into his own pouch. He swiftly turned and walked towards where their base camp was in the Grotto of Order and muttered under his breath.

“Told ye, nobody ever tosses a dwarf!”

Mercury sighed hearing such and the two girls giggled as they made their way back to camp for a much-needed rest from the battles between Order and Chaos.


End file.
